Date
by Nike-chan
Summary: Wu fei é um padrasto ciumento. Sally está cansada de ver seu marido surtando por nada. Por que a boa Kathy não pode sair com o partidão número um da Terra e das Colônias? Oneshot rapidinho sobre ser pai, com nosso justiceiro favorito!


**Date**

_Nike-chan_

**Só Wufei surtando, como sempre.**

\- Mandei trazerem oolong para você, Kathy. Você precisa relaxar...

Kathy Po olhou para o prato vazio na mesa. Ela estava um tanto envergonhada.

Sally percebeu o leve rubor no rosto da filha mais velha. Wufei comia sem reparar a mudança no clima da mesa de jantar.

\- Você tem algum compromisso para hoje, Kathy?

\- Sim... – ela respondeu tão baixo que Wufei precisou de um segundo olhar para ter certeza do que tinha ouvido.

\- Não me diga que a colocaram no plantão mais uma vez? Aquela desgraçada da Une pensa que pode fazer de você uma escrava como fazia conosco...

Kathy enrolou uma mecha com a ponta dos dedos e parecia claramente desconfortável.

\- Não é isso... Eu vou sair...

\- Kathy, por um acaso você tem um encontro?

Sally, incisiva mirou a Kathy com curiosidade. A filha mais nova do casal, a jovem Ifurita deixou os _hashii_ no prato e aguardou com um olhar estático antes de perguntar:

\- Com quem você vai sair, Katherine?

Wufei encarou a enteada. Ela sentiu seu rosto queimar com o laser imaginário dos olhos negros do homem que a criara como filha. Ela já se arrependia de ter aceitado...

\- Não é aquele assistente idiota da comandante Une? Garotos _preventers_ são todos idiotas para se manter um relacionamento.

Sally rodou os olhos. Wufei fora um "garoto _preventer_".

\- Não... Ele está fora do circuito...

\- Então onde você o conheceu?

Era quase revoltante para Sally que seu marido realmente achasse que uma mulher interessante de quase trinta anos não tivesse contatos fora do trabalho. Kathy tinha vinte e oito, não oito anos – ela quase disse.

\- William Merchise.

\- Espere – Ifurita levantou a voz – o seu encontro é...

\- WILLIAM PEACECRAFT, O FILHO DO ZECHS? O HERDEIRO DO TRONO DE SANC? – Wufei ficou em pé.

\- Esse William...

Kathy sorriu, sem graça.

\- E por que ele te chamaria para um encontro? – Wufei perguntou, indignado.

\- Ele disse que era um encontro, Katherine?

Ifurita perguntou mirando a irmã com curiosidade.

Kathy apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Sally disfarçou o pigarro.

\- E o que você vai usar, filha?

Todos olharam incrédulos para ela.

Kathy logo ficou em pé e seguiu a mãe até seus aposentos.

Wufei se levantou e as seguiria, não fosse a mão de sua filha mais nova em seu ombro.

\- Me deixe averiguar, papai.

Naquela noite, sentados no bar da biblioteca, Sally e Wufei encaravam-se silenciosos.

Ifurita só atrapalhara, segundo o pai. Kathy saíra radiante e maquiada demais para sua opinião.

Degustando uma taça de espumante sem álcool, Sally via Wufei encará-la irritado, sem contanto conseguir exprimir qualquer palavra.

Ela não seria a primeira a falar.

\- Você sabe que eu posso descobrir onde aqueles dois estão.

\- Você não quer bancar o idiota perante a Kathy, Wufei.

O homem bufou.

Ele não acreditava que a educação refinada do príncipe herdeiro de Sanc não o tivesse impelido a entrar e cumprimentar a família da moça que ele levaria para sair.

O blindado preto chegara até a fachada da mansão do clã do dragão e Kathy correu apressada, com suas botas curtas de salto grosso, deixando que as luzes da casa refletissem no _lurex_ do vestido godê de mangas longas que deixavam suas pernas e costas expostas.

Wufei não acreditava que a enteada sairia assim.

"Uma _preventer_!"

Ela entrou no carro e, sem um aceno ou apresentação, se foi.

\- Aposto que Milliardo preveniu o filho para não encontrar-se com você – disse Sally, rindo baixo.

Wufei serviu para si um ponche doce na bancada. Era a pior bebida que já tinha experimentado, mas, naquele momento, tinha uma vontade imensa de se punir.

\- Você tem ciúmes de Kathy!

Sally não conseguiu se aguentar. Wufei parecia patético.

\- Claro que tenho, mulher! O que você esperava?

\- Ifurita está noiva e você nunca demonstrou ter problemas com Jien Won Chun.

O jovem do clã rival era amigo dos filhos dos outros pilotos e ele mesmo participara de seu treinamento.

\- É diferente.

\- Por quê?

\- Ifurita tinha namorados desde antes de entrar na puberdade. Eu já tive minha cota de ciúmes por causa dela.

Era verdade. A jovem mestiça fora uma beldade desde a escola primária. Sally se lembrava do menino que foi misteriosamente transferido para uma escola nas colônias depois que roubou um beijo da menina Chang. Eles tinham seis anos na época.

\- Wufei, você realmente não achou que uma bela mulher de quase trinta anos não teria admiradores?

\- Ela trabalha demais – ele respondeu, em um murmúrio.

\- Muito disso por sua causa.

\- O garoto é um príncipe! Você confia mesmo nesse tipo de janota para sair com a sua filha?

\- Ele é um homem de trinta e seis anos, solteiro, bonito, educado e inteligente. Kathy tem sorte!

Wufei rosnou.

\- Se fosse tanta coisa não estaria sozinho...

Exasperada, Sally reagiu.

\- William praticamente governa o reino para Milliardo. E, assim como Kathy, trabalha bastante e tem pouco tempo livre. Convidar uma amiga de infância, bonita e interessante, parece o mais sensato e natural para um encontro bem sucedido.

Wufei amaldiçoou-se lembrando de um dia longínquo. Kathy, uma encantadora e enérgica garota de doze anos conversando com o príncipe adolescente nos jardins verdejantes de Sanc.

E ele, distraído, tinha deixado.

\- Menino desgraçado...

Sally rodou os olhos.


End file.
